


Red

by thewarmjunerain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I mean real fluff, If you see any grammar or spelling mistake feel free to tell me, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, There is also a mention or married Thor and Bruce, This is all written in a rush, This is cheesy af I'm sorry, this is shit i'm sorry, valentine's day shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarmjunerain/pseuds/thewarmjunerain
Summary: Kissing the person you love for the first time at a wedding on Valentine's Day is disgustingly cliché and laughable. Until it happens to you.





	Red

Of all people who would be expected to get married on Valentine's Day, Natasha and Carol were the last. But they didn't really have the choice. Apparently, all other week-ends had been booked and they could not have another date unless they waited for another year or chose another place. And there was no questioning.

So here they are, marrying on Valentine's Day. Like a proper cliche.

"No!", several feminine voices scream as Bucky tries to enter Natasha's room, almost getting his fingers smashed into the door.

"Nat, it's me!"

"Let him in!", he hears her voice shout in the middle of the other voices.

And within a second, the door opens and a hand he doesn't recognize pulls him inside.

There are not as many people as he thought there were, but everyone seems to be busy. Wanda is doing Natasha's hair, Maria is adjusting her dress because it seems to be on the verge of falling apart and Nat's mum - adoptive mum, but still mum - is helping her.

And Natasha is sitting in a chair, looking more nervous than he has ever seen her before.

It's weird seeing her as a bride in her old bedroom in her parents' house. The walls are still covered with pictures of them as kids, when they were in high school, on some when they were in college. They've grown so much and as his whole chest feels weird and he feels a bit dizzy, he can't imagine how her parents must feel. Life goes by so fast but it can be so awesome.

When she sees him in the mirror, she holds her hand out for him to take and squeeze.

"You look so beautiful", she says, and softly smiles.

"Not as much as you do, but thanks, darling."

And she does look beautiful. She's wearing a 50's style white dress, red ribbon tied around her waist. She also has red lipstick with her signature black winged eyeliner along her green almond eyes.

Red. This is the only thing they required from their guests. And everyone in the room seems to have positively responded.

Since she can't move, Natasha pulls Bucky closer and makes him stand so she can see him properly.

"I only requested red for you to wear this suit."

All of a sudden, his heart feels light and heavy at the same time, about to explode. They bought this suit together two years ago while on vacation. But he never found the good occasion to properly wear it for the first time. This one was the perfect one.

The suit is blood red velvet and he has a black sirt underneath, and Bucky added a white rose in his pocket. His long hair is let down, falling all over his shoulder blades and silver hoop earring. He even shaved for the occasion, and he just looks like a character from an Oscar Wilde book and Natasha just loves him so much.

"You didn't put on make up?", she asks, a bit surprised.

"No, I'm scared I'll end up crying and I didn't want to ruin it before the end of the ceremony. I just painted my nails."

Still holding his hand, her eyes gaze on his hand, his thin silver ring, and his nails. Black with dark blue reflects.

"Fierce", she comments, and that's enough to make his cheeks flush.

He loves her so much.

"Ok, go find Steve", she sounds a bit impatient, but it's all because she's been sitting in this chair for so long. "And when you find him, can you go to the office and entertain people with whatever you planned?"

"The only thing we planned is for Steve to charm the older ladies. Should help you have two or three hours ahead of you."

Natasha snorts, and she wants to shake her head but she doesn't want to bother Wanda while she works.

"I hate you two", she sends him off with a wave of her hand.

Bucky smiles wide and would gladly spend his time making her laugh and change her thoughts from the nervousness sh'es been the victime during the last two weeks. But besides that, he has no use here anyway except for holding her hand, so he takes off and carefully closes the door behind him.

He doesn't even have the time to reach the corridor that Nick, Nat's father, is standing right in front of him.

"Oh, perfect", Bucky gently grabs his arms because he hasn't heard about such thing as personal space. "Have you seen Steve? I have to find him but I really am too lazy to go around the house."

Nick shakes his head with half an amused smiled.

"Nah, sorry son. Is Nat ready ? We have to be at the office in an hour."

"Almost, yeah. I'm going with Steve. Call me if anything happens."

"Let's hope not."

"Well, she might change her mind and decide to marry me instead."

This time, Nick actually laughs, which is rare enough to be noticed.

"Come on, we both know it's not gonna happen in this life."

Nick affectionately presses Bucky's shoulder in his huge palm and disappears while Bucky goes down the stairs. It's a typical Brooklyn little house. It's tiny but at the same time too big to easily find the person you're looking for.

"STEVE!", he calls out, and in no time at all, the bearded and puppy-eyed Steve pops his head from the living room. "Finally. I've been looking for you for hours."

Steve's face shifts into a semi-annoyed, semi-amused smile, and he steps into the entryway. As Bucky walks down the stairs, he looks him up and down and smiles wider, almost biting his lower lip.

"Damn, you look good, Barnes!"

"Says you!"

Steve is wearing a plaid grey suit, fitted for the gods if you asked Bucky's opinion, above a white shirt and a red bow tie.

They fondly smile at each other for a bit, before Steve finally clears his throat.

"Oh yeah", Bucky says. "Nat said we should go and you should entertain the older ladies before she arrives."

"You said I should entertain the older ladies", Steve corrects with a spark in his sky blue eyes.

"Same thing."

The city hall is not far from the house. They only have to walk for about ten minutes before reaching it. There are already about fifty people waiting on the side walk. Red maybe was also a way for people to know they are attending the right wedding. Even if this was not made on purpose, one have to admit that's a good help.

There are faces they don't recognize. But they've known Natasha and her family for so long that some of them turn happy looks to them when they finally join the crowd.

Even though Bucky is by far, the friendlier of them two, Steve is the one who always makes heart sway. Bucky can't be mad about it. Never more than a week goes by without him making his own heart sway. He really would love not to have feelings for his best and closest friend. But he does. And most of the time, it sucks.

It sucked when Steve started to date Lizzie back in high school. But it sucked the most when he came out as bi and introduced them Brock. It ended up badly because Brock is the biggest douchebag who has ever roamed the Earth and Steve deserves so much more than him.

Bucky still hates himself for being happy when they split up. He also hates himself for hating everyone Steve looks at with dreamy eyes. And everyone who looks at Steve the same way. He really is an asshole.

"Oh my god, it's Steve!", Nat's grandmother calls, and the glance Steve throws at Bucky tells him to shut up.

Bucky silently laughs and watches him get swooned over by the older Romanoff with delight.

He also looks aroung and notices all their friends are here. Tony is with his husband, Rhodey. Bruce is with his as well, Thor. Yeah, you really gotta be a dumbass to call your son like this, but well. At least he's nice.

He also realises that beside Nat's family, this wedding just looks like a big old queer reunion, and it actually feels so good.

"Bucky!", a femiliar voice calls from behind him. "How are you?"

It's Sarah Rogers. Steve's mum.

They have spent so much time together, everyone's family became friends. Except for his. But that's not something he wants to think about. Not today.

"Hello, Sarah", he says with a smile.

He adores Steve's mother. Actually, there is nothing he doesn't adore about Steve. But Sarah is an angel and you can guess why Steve is such a sweetheart when you get to know his mother. She has always been kind and would always do everything she could to help them.

Also, she's beautiful. She has this red dress, straight, that goes down to the floor. It looks like it's been made for her and he's not exaggerating.

"You're beautiful", he tells her and bends down to kiss her cheek.

"You really are a charmer aren't you?"

She has the same amused smile as Steve. And the same blue and sparkly eyes.

"You look just as beautiful", she adds and with her words, she brings her hand to his face and tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear.

He feels his heart ache because he misses maternal gestures and signs of affection on a daily basis. And he also really doesn't want to think about his parents right now. But it's always when you put all your energy into not thinking about something that your mind keeps goign back to it.

She then places her hand on his cheek and smiles. Everytime she does something like this, he remembers the time she told him she was proud of him. It was right after they graduated. It wasn't much, but this is a memory he keeps very close to his heart. Those words are very important to him.

Bucky smiles, but before he can say anything, Steve joins them, readjusting his bow.

"Hey, sweetie", she greets him with a smile and kisses her son on the cheek. "You should get inside. I think Natasha won't be long."

*****

Not only Steve and Bucky serve as bridesmaids, they also serve as witnesses, since they're Natasha best friends, right after her wife. And while they are waiting for the brides to arrive, Steve turns to his best friend and favourite person on Earth.

"Nervous?"

"No?", Bucky whispers, his leg jolting on its own.

He didn't realise he was so stressed, and Steve noticing it and making him aware of it makes him a bit uncomfortable and self-conscious. Which tears a smile from Steve.

"It's okay", he murmurs, softly nudging his arm.

"I feel like I'm marrying my own daughter", Bucky groans.

The frown on his face has Steve snorting.

"Don't laugh at me, punk."

"Alright, jerk."

Once again, they end up smiling at each other and Steve feels his legs become cotton candy and melting with the warmth in his cheeks and stomach. Bucky looks beautiful and he wants to touch his hair.

"I know I'm hot, but stop looking at me like this, this is embarassing", Bucky teases.

Steve feels his cheeks turning pink so he looks away. Luckily for him, that's when the brides arrive.

The whole ceremony is beautiful. The room is kept simple and looks as it usually does but Natasha and Carol love each other so much and so hard a long and powerful wave of emotion crashes on the crowd. There is not one person who doesn't tear up and most of the room is sniffling. Buck and Steve included. Of the two of them, Steve is the one who manages to keep his composure. However, when Bucky has to step ahead and sign the papers, he tries hard to hold back a sob but barely manages. This causes a et laugh amongts the audience and the brides, and after he says a few words and tells his favourite memory of Natasha - which almost makes her groan and definitely has her roll her eyes -, Steve briefly wraps his arm around his waist to fondly squeeze his body against his.

He can't help but smile widely. He genuinely doesn't think he could be happier. Seeing two persons he loves so dearly be wed surrounded with everyone they love and who loves them. This is overwhelming and when they finally kiss each other under their applause and cheers, he feels dizzy with joy.

Somewhere deep in his heart, he wishes it was him who was marrying the love of his life.

And this feeling doesn't fade away when, after the ceremony everyone goes outside to take pictures. They take way too much and he believes the photographer getting bored of them. Especially when Natasha requests he takes some of her with Steve and Bucky where she makes them "her bitches". Posing like James Bond and her Bond Boys.

"Alright, time to drink!", she ends up shouting, kissing Carol one more time like she can't get enough of her.

It's a bit cold outside, but the sun is high in the sky and everyone's smile warm up the mood and the day and it just feels very nice. The newly married couple is just like Steve, overwhelmed with joy and happiness and love. This is what every Valentine's Day should be like. Steve from the other days would probably feel sick seeing himself so cheesy.

The venue is not far from the city hall, and the couple didn't want to use a car to go there. They thought the Earth didn't need more CO2 when they could just walk there. So they lead the procession holding each other's hands, and Bucky is walking by Steve's side, a happy and calm smile on his face.

Seeing him relaxed has something comforting. For so many years, Steve has seen him deal with anxiety, and he truly needs a break. Some days not too bad, but some days way too hard for his heart not to break. He really did him through it all. The first time he saw him at his worst was late, though. There were 22, maybe 23. Bucky had not showed any sign of life for two days and his friends were just plain worried. So Steve went to his appartment. He lived alone at this time. And had to use the spare key Bucky would hide at the top of the door frame because he wouldn't answer the door.

He foud him in his bed, curled up under his blanket, his hands clenched on his sheets, his knuckles white from the pressure. His whole body was tense. He was just miserable and Steve really his heart had dropped in his stomach.

Bucky wouldn't even speak. All Steve could do was text the others and stay with him. He couldn't leave him alone. He remembers laying down behind him, wrapping his arms around his body and starting to talk to him. Gently, softly, just regular words, usual things like how good was the hot chocolate he had drunk this morning and how upset he was when the bus just drove by him when he came here. He remembers Bucky breaking down crying, and slowly relaxing with each sob in his arms. He remembers his heart beating against his hand. And oddly enough, he remembers telling himself he would do everything to help him through this.

He also remembers feeling his world crash right in his hand. And the realisation that his world resumed around the person he was holding at this very moment felt natural and obvious. Like everything was falling into place and everything made sense. It felt good and weird all at the same time.

And today, it just feels good. He looks at Bucky, thinking he would watch him be as happy as he is forever. His heart feels absolutely light and about to explode. Until later, when they're trying to talk to everyone they know, catch up and show affection, he sees him talking with one of Carol's friends.

It wouldn't be a big thing if Bucky wasn't laughing and his eyes were not full of little shining stars and his smile wasn't flirty. If you asked him, Steve wouldn't want him to smile like this to anyone but himself. His jaw clenches and he feels like he shouldn't be so mad about it. But he is, and this is wrong but he can't help it.

He tries to concentrate on his conversation with Tony, who he hasn't seen in a while, but his eyes keep going back to Bucky, and he gets desperate everytime because Bucky just keeps smiling to this guy and he moved closer to him.

"Are you okay?", Tony ends up asking, seriously concerned by his old friend.

"Yeah, I'm just..."

Tony looks at him with his eyebrows raised and his brown eyes full of a "I know what's going on" vibe, which Steve decides to ignore.

"I'm fine", he says and holds his glass of champagne to his mouth, his eyes drifting to Bucky, again.

They're still talking when all the cakes and other rolls have almost disappeared from the plates and the sun went down, drowning the room in a darker yet warmer mood. The only lights are garlands of light bulbs crossing the ceiling and bathing the guests in a dim and warm embrace. The guy has even taken his phone out to - Steve believes - take Bucky's number.

He's handsome, though. Brown messy hair, dark eyes and a smile that would send anyone it's destined to over the moon. But there is this feeling of jealousy creeping in his stomach and his throat. He really would love to be able to make this guy disappear with a simple finger snap. Too bad he can't. Somehow, he also wishes there weren't so many queer guys. Bucky is a chicken magnet. Of course it had to happen.

"I thought Rogers and Barnes would be together now", Rhodey mumbles, sipping his glass and watching the scene from afar.

"If you taught me one thing, it's that love always takes its time", Tony answers, and readjusts his husband's tie.

"It fucking does", Rhodey comments, and for one brief second, considers interfering and giving them a little help.

"Oh, don't you dare", Tony frowns, and he just lets go with a little shake of his head.

Steve doesn't know what kind of force pushes him to walk over the table he's assigned to and to pick one flower from the decorations. It's a red rose, and he knows it would look good right next to the white one in Bucky's jacket pocket. He lets it roll between his fingers, and looks up at him, still talking with this guy. He feels his heart beating louder and harder each step he takes towards him. He shouldn't feel so weak. Yet he does.

"Hey", he just says, holding the rose close to Buck's chest.

Bucky's head turns to him, and the guy he was talking to stops in the middle of his sentence with a bit of surprise, and shock.

"Hey", Bucky softly replies.

He doesn't know if it's the way Steve saw no problem interrupting their conversation out of nowhere or the way Bucky's eyes lit up and his smile went from kind to absolutely delighted, but the man has a short and nervous laugh.

"Yeah", he says and lets out a sigh and starts walking away.

Taking his eyes away from Steve, Bucky tries to hold him back. But he almost slaps his arm away, which leaves Bucky speechless, and shakes his head.

"No", he says, clearly bitter. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

He sighs and looks at the two of them.

"I don't even know what I thought."

They stay silent for a bit after he's gone, and Steve actually holds back a laugh.

"I'm sorry", he says, but really he's clearly amused.

Bucky sighs, shakes his head and looks at him with fond eyes that say "you're so annoying".

"It's for you", Steve shows him the rose.

Buck's eyes become fonder, even though he rolls them.

"You just stole it."

"Maybe I did."

He laughs, and Bucky shakes his head but accepts it. He doesn't even hesitate before putting it in his hair, right behind his ear.

"Very pretty", Steve comments.

But really, Bucky thinks Steve's the pretty one. With his long lashes and pink lips he tries not to look at because he desperately wants to kiss them. Yeah, h'es definitely the pretty one.

They're sitting at the same table as Carol and Natasha, they're parents and Carol's bridesmaids. Bucky is sitting between Steve and Nick. Everyone of them might have drunk a little too much. Steve feels his head being fuzzy, as if it's wrapped in cotton candy. His cheeks and ears are burning and he can't stop smiling. If he didn't feel so happy he would feel hella stupid. And everybody else woud too, probably.

"I'm so happy right now", Bucky says, leaning to Steve and talking as if he was telling him a secret.

"I can see that", Steve replies and adopts the same attitude.

They look like they're twelve again, and even if they didn't know each other at that tome, they feel like kids. And they don't care.

"I'm happy you're happy", Steve adds with what Bucky finds the sweetest smile on Earth.

"I love you."

No one but Steve hears Bucky say this, but he still feels his heart bounce and jump all around like a crazy ball. Bucky's cheeks become red and Steve wants to tell him he loves him too. He also wants to kiss him, but they are served with their food before he can.

Bucky soon looks like he has forgottent what he just said, but Steve still ears his words play in his mind. He looks at him from the corner of his eyes. Buck's earrings shine in the dim light, but not as much as his smile and his grey eyes that look blue in this light. Like a summer sky at the end of the day. When you're tired and numb from playing in the grass as a kid and drunk with cold lemonade.

They're the 4th of July sky and Bucky is a firework. He is a light in the night life can be, he is explosive and full of colours, even if his mind tells him he's grey. He's a fucking rainbow and Steve wants to remind him everyday.

*****

When the meal is over, the cake is eaten, the younger kids have gone to sleep and everyone is drunk, when the music plays loud and everyone is dancing or cuddling on their chair, that Carol's grandmother has sung a special song she wrote for the couple that made everybody laugh, and Bucky looks at Steve dancing with her, he's standing at the bar, another drink in his hands.

He needs to talk to Steve.

And when Steve finally spots him, and walks over to him dancing and being all dramatic, lipsynching to the music, he can't refrain his smile, but also can't stop his heart from pounding.

"I need to talk to you", he manages to say, but Steve doesn't seem to agree.

The DJ started to play Kisses Of Fire by fucking ABBA and it couldn't be the worst time. Steve has always been crazy about this song for whatever reason, and he really has to sing so loud Bucky can't talk over him.

But Steve also takes his hands and tangle his fingers with his, like it's nothing. Bucky wants to die. But he also wants their hands to never be separated again.

"I'VE HAD MY SHARE OF LOVE AFFAIRS BUT THEY WERE NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS", Steve sings, out loud, almost louder than the music.

Everything around them disappears. Bucky can't take his eyes off of him, and can't take his heart off of the idea those lyrics could be destined to him. He so would want them to be for him.

So he just watches his favourite person ever sing. He feels his skin burn against his fingers. Wishing they would run all over the skin of his body, through his hair and along his lips.

He doesn't know how long this lasts. He just watches Steve dance and sing around him. Like he's hyptonized. He notices every detail of him for the hundredth time. Like how his lashes beautifully frame his blue eyes. How this beard looks so good on him. The light skin of his neck he would die to kiss. The warmth of his skin. The small frekles on his arms, hands and around his nose. And as his eyes go down, the thickness of his thighs. It's enough to make him blush, but Steve doesn't seem to notice.

It's only when another song starts that Steve calms down. It takes Bucky a few notes to recognize Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds' Straight to You. He loves this song.

"Dance with me, Buck", Steve almost begs.

His eyes shine with something Bucky can't describe, or even recognize.

"You don't really give me any choice", he laughs.

Their fingers are still tangled, and Bucky regrets his words as soon as he said them. Because if he hadn't, Steve wouldn't let his hands go, would he?

For a brief second, he feels absolutely crushed and wants to kick himself in the butt.

But Steve's hands slide around his waist and pull him closer. It's all surreal, Bucky can't do anything but move closer and hold his breath. He can smell the almond smell of his skin and that's only when he does that he starts breathing normally again. Even if his heart threatens to crash through his chest.

"It's your song", Steve softly says in his ear.

Yes it fucking is. Why does it all look like it's happening on purpose? Why does it feel like a fucking romantic comedy and he's not able to let out the words he's prepared for the pas hour drinking cocktails on cocktails? Steve probably drank as much as he did, but he also seems very conscious of what he's doing.

Bucky too is very conscious of what's happening. He can feel every spot where his body is touching Steve's. He can feel the pressure of his fingers in his lower back. His breath tickle the skin of his neck. God, he really is on the verge of melting. That would be the perfect moment to do so and die.

_Straight to you, for I am captured._

No one makes him feel safe the way Steve does. He remembers every time he was there to keep him company when he needed it. When he held him for hours because his body was numb and unable to make any move.

"You okay, Buck?"

When everyone started to call him Bucky back in high school, because he didn't want to be called James anymore after his parents turned their back on him - Steve still didn't want to do like everyone and decided it would be Buck. Which was fine to him.

Sometimes, other people call him like this too thanks to Steve for doing it. Also maybe because he always answers faster to this nickname. But it never has the same effect on his heart than when it's Steve.

He has been resting his heand on Steve's shoulder, letting himself enjoy his touch and presence. But as he talks to him, he raises his head and accidentally hits his nose.

"Fuck!" Steve swears, but there is this amusement spark in the ghost of a smile creeping on his lips.

As quick as he can, Bucky cups Steve's face in his hands and looks at him with horror.

"I'm so sorry, oh my God!", he says, and Steve just chuckles and keeps telling him it's okay.

But he doesn't really wants those hands to go so he lets him apologize a bit more.

_Straight to you, for I am captured._

"I'm the worst", Bucky ends up sighing and drops his hands and his hands.

"No, you're the best", Steve mumbles, and before any of them can understand what happens, he has grabbed as much of Bucky as he can and presses him tight.

They both shut up, and Bucky lets hi hands rest in Steve's lower back until he lets go or any conscience of the time passing by.

_Once again._

Two or three more songs play before the party is over. Or at least, the music is. There are people still drinking and playing and enjoying their time.

Natasha and Carol are cuddling each other in a corner. Bucky can see them from Steve's arms, and he would love Steve to cuddle him too.

*****

On the way home, Steve sticks to Bucky's side and ends up holding his arm. This is incredibly nice, and both of them stay silent, scared of breaking the kind of magic running in the air. It is cold, out. And even if the orange lights of the street lamps still bathe the streets, the sky is already turning into a light pink and blue brightness. Their body are a it numb from the cold and the tiredness of this night, but they feel good. Comfortable.

“So, you said something during the meal...”, Steve suddenly breaks.

Bucky's heart breaks the silence.

“What did I say?”

“That you loved me.”

“I did.”

There is a brief silence during which they look at each other. Bucky's heart is still running so fast he doesn't know if he will survive this moment. But the universe seems to be offering him the perfect opportunity. He doesn't really know what this opportunity is for, but deep down, he knows he might never have one like this again.

“And I do”, he adds. “I really do.”

Steve has this little smile he often has when he's fond of something but doesn't know how to express it. He doesn't talk. Bucky neither, and he isn't sure this silence is as comfortable as the one they just broke.

They keep on walking, eyes fixed on the ground. Steve has let go of Bucky's arm, but it's okay. The sky gets brighter as minutes go by, and suddenly, the street lights are going off. This has Bucky to look up, a bit surprised by the way the street suddlenly looks cold, and darker.

This also has Steve to take advantage of his sudden lack of attention to slip his fingers between his.

Bucky's eyes quickly come back to Steve, and looks at their hands. There is a small surprised twitch in his fingers, like he's ready to snatch his hand out of Steve's. But he doesnt. He even lets his own fingers curl around the ones holding him. And it's nice.

None of them speaks this time. Not until they reach Steve's appartment. Bucky stops in front of the door and looks at it, then at his friend.

“Good night?”

Steve softly laughs. It's funny to wish him a good night when clearly, it's already the morning. But what he loves the most about those word, is the small hopeful note he can hear in Buck's voice.

He doesn't let go of his hand. He even lightly pull on it to bring him closer. They're the only people awake in the street. It looks like they're the only people left in the world after some sort of apocalyptical event, which would have spared the buildings and everything else but humans. It's awesome, and has to tell Bucky.

“You're such a geek”, Bucky smiles and shakes his head a bit.

“I wanna kiss you.”

Bucky's smile suddenly disappear. He looks not only surprised, but in shock, like he's not sure he heard him right. But he did.

“Please, do.”

Times stops. And the whole world disappear when their lips meet, like two galaxies that were meant to collide from the beginning of times.

Bucky doesn't want to break it, never. But Steve does, even though he doesn't go far away. Just enough to speak, silently.

“Come up with me.”

For one second, Bucky hesitates. Then mentally beats himself for even thinking about saying no.

Steve's flat is one of the smallest flats you can find in Brooklyn. But this is also one of the brightest and coziest ones. Bucky adores this flat. He loves how it looks, but what he prefers is how it is all Steve. His smell is everywhere, and every item he owns just makes Bucky's heart throb to the point he has a hard time breathing.

But this time, all he can look at is Steve.

Their hands are apart now they're inside the flat. Bucky is standing in the middle of the main room. The bed is hidden between a waist-high wall, and the bathroom, where Steve has disappeared to undress.

While he waits, Bucky looks around him. There aren't a lot of things in this flat. Steve is kind of a minimalist. He's been for as long as he can remember. But it's mostly because he hand his mum have always struggled with money when he was a child. And now he's an adult and he earns enough to breathe and spend without counting every dollar, he has a hard time allowing himself to spend it. Though there is also the fact that, just like him, Steve loathes capitalism and hates giving his money to people who are ready to destroy everything just to accumulate money. That's why he only buys things he needs.

And that's also why the only kind of clutter you can see in his flat is the wall against which the dining table is placed, where he pinned pictures of the people he loves. And quite a bunch of them are of them two. And even some of Bucky alone. But again, there are also pictures of Natasha alone, or Sam, even. So it doesn't really mean anything, does it?

When Steve comes back from the bathroom, he's only wearing his underwear, and he's folding his clothes. He looks so hot, and Bucky's cheeks are hot too. He has a lot of a hard time breathing normally, and he tries as much as he can not to show anything of what is happening in his mind. Even he doesn't what's happening there. His brain is just frozen.

“You sleeping in your suit?”, Steve asks, raising one eyebrow. “Alright.”

Damn, why does he have to be so cocky?

“Yeah, right. Gonna soak your bed with the beer you spilled on me tonight.”

“Please, don't.”

Bucky already has taken off his jacket off and is unbuttoning his shirt as Steve is slipping into bed, in the spot against the wall. They slept together multiple times during the years of their friendship. But never after they kissed and held hands on their way home.

So when he turns the light off and slips into bed as well, Bucky knows he's never going to sleep. He tries to close his eyes, though. He also tries to breathe deeply, but he can feel Steve's eyes on him, even in the dark.

“Touch me”, he breathes after a few hesitant seconds.

For one second, he thinks Steve has fallen asleep, and he feels dumb. But as he starts feeling disappointment run in his chest, he also feels the wamr and electric touch of Steve's hand on his stomach. A chill runs down his spine, from his neck to the end of his toes, and makes him let a long sigh out.

“Are you okay?”, Steve asks.

He hears the sheet crease and feels Steve move closer, his hand sliding to his side. He never wants this hand to leave his skin.

“Yes”, Bucky whispers. “I'm so tired.”

“Good night, Buck.”

Steve whispers too and settles against his arm. Soon enough, his thumb strokes Bucky's skin in a gentle way. It would be absolutely calming if Bucky wasn't hard and his whole body wasn't burning with desire.

“I can't sleep”, he says, still whispering in case the walls were listening to them.

“Why?”

“Do you really wanna know?”

Steve has a little laugh and brings his head closer to Buck's shoulder to press his lips against his skin. Leaving him with the lingering sensation of the softness of his lips and the roughness of his beard.

“Fuck”, Bucky thinks aloud, which makes Steve laughs some more.

It all feels surreal. For both of them. Even if it's what they have both secretely wanted for a while, it's like a dream. And this time, what they both fear is to wake up in the morning and realise it really was just a dream. It's weird, really. But this is also a wonderful feeling. Them, alone, in the wake of the day, in their own corner of the planet.

“Don't tell me it made it worse?”

“Being in the same bed as you makes it worse.”

“Can I see?”, Steve asks, boldly letting his hand go down on Bucky's skin, his fingers hit the line of his boxers. “I can take care of it.”

Fuck. For real. F U C K. It's the only reaction Bucky can get from his brain right now.

“Only if you let me take care of you, too.”

As a sign of consent, Steve moves up, and allows his lips to search for Bucky's in the dark, kissing the skin of his collar bone, his neck, ear, and jaw. And when he finds them, he kisses them like he's never kissed before. With a haste, thrill, and a bit of shyness that only disappears when Bucky kisses him back.

As soon as he does, Steve's hand finds its way in Bucky's boxers, finding him quickly. It leaves Bucky almost trembling, Steve pressing him in his fingers, making it a hard time for Bucky to find enough focus searching for the elastic of Steve's boxers.

“Hold on”, Bucky ends up groaning.

Steve's hand releases him. He wants to ask him if he wants him to stop, but before he can say anything, Bucky pushes him on his back and straddles him.

“I said hold on, not stop”, Bucky says, heart pounding and breath short.

“Yes, sir”, Steve replies as his lover pulls his boxer down and wraps his fingers around him.

“Damn”, Steve breathes.

“Language, Rogers.”

“Shut up.”

Bucky has an amused snort, and before he knows it, he finds himself kissing Steve once again. Their lips don't part, and they keep stroking, massaging and loving each other until Steve breaks the kiss to throw his head back and close his eyes. Bucky can feel his whole body tensing up, but he doesn't let go. Steve ends up grabbind his thighs with his free hand, and starts moving his other hand faster. In no time, it just becomes a game of who will make the other come first, since Bucky well understood Steve's intentions.

But he is the one to loose. He's the one moaning louder, and leaning on Steve, who isn't long to follow, bucking his hips into his best friend and lover and whatever you name the friend you're sleeping out of love with.

Their hands stay on each other, fondling every bit of skin they can find, until Bucky falls on his side, letting a leg rest on his body.

“Remember what I told you at dinner?”, he asks, mumbling, index finger tracing random lines on Steve's chest.

“Yeah”, Steve answers, leaning his head against Bucky's. “Me too.”

Outside, the sun has risen, but white clouds have taken over the pale and warm colours they could admire earlier. It's going to rain, today. But it doesn't matter, there is no sign of rain in their heart.

 


End file.
